Stirrings Of The Heart
by Halatir
Summary: Legolas' heart stirs. Legolas&Haldir. It's slash. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stirrings Of The Heart

**Author: **Halatir

**Summary: **Legolas' heart begins to stir.

**Authors Notes:**

1 - This takes place during the War of the Ring.

2- It contains parts of the books and the films. Also it will be AU.

3- It will be slashing (Legolas/Haldir). So take note.

4- Writing in **Bold** is taken from the film

5- Writing in _Italic_ is taken for the books

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine belongs to whoever owns the rights.

**Chapter 1 - LothLorien**

The night sky appeared through the gaps in the forest leaves offering slight comfort to a tall individual who stood gazing up at them. The trees obscured most of the stars from his eyes, but a small few, found their way through. A sleeping individual moved in their sleep mumbling incoherent words. The star gazer turned his attention towards the talan floor where four sleeping individuals lay close to one another. He had never met such creatures that lay before him. They were full of contradictions. They held such sadness, such grief but in their eyes there were traces of merriment.

He turned towards the other talan not far away from the one he was in. His sharp eyes made out the outlines of other individuals. Three of them appeared to be asleep and a strange rumbling noise came from one of them. However, one was sitting crossed-legged with his back towards the star-gazer. He was intrigued as all of the companions seemed to be grieved and tried when he first met them at the borders of his land, a short while ago. Also with the orcs who penetrated the borders earlier on having been dealt with and the mystery creature who visited the hobbits being no where in the area they were no reason why sleep to be evaded.

There were four others with him on the talan with each of them lost in their own thoughts. Going to the nearest one, he placed a hand on his shoulder and met his eyes.

"I am going to the other talan to check on our others visitors. Watch over our sleeping companions."

After receiving acknowledgement he turned his back and proceeded to the other talan.

The cross-legged individual whose behaviour had provoked the curiosity of the star- gazer, sat with his long slender hands on his knees and his eyes closed. The recent events had affect all that was a part of it and his mind kept on repeating the death and destruction over and over again. With a sigh he tried to clear his mind to sleep, he so desired would take him. After a while, when sleep did not make an appearance, he opened his eyes and glanced around him.

The thick and ruff trunk of the tree that supported the talan he rested on, stood in front of him. The branches run over his head offering him coverage. The leaves this high was thick unlike the leaves in their lower branches which had already fallen to the ground. It was because of this thickness that the stars were hidden from his eye sight, his eyes then travelled to his friends; sleep had found them easily enough. They were wrapped in their blankets, with the shorter and broader of them, snoring away. He smiled slightly at the sound remembering his reaction when he first heard the sound. Apparently the look on his face was priceless.

The songs of the trees surrounding him offered him a slight comfort. But the song was different to the ones he grew up with. These trees spoke of a great sadness of a time ending. There was also an underlying anger probably coming from the early orc invasion. It was magical here. There was something in this place surrounding it, intertwined with it that mage it seem so different and so strange. The trees did offer some comfort to his heart, which somehow relieved some of the tension and grief in his heart. It was not that he felt unsafe. He saw how swiftly and efficiently the Lorien elves delt with the orcs who had penetrated the woods some hours ago. He believed that they would continue to guard them.

A slight noise motion behind alerted him that he had company.

"Quel undome, Legolas Thranduilion" (Good evening, Legolas son of Thranduil)

"Quel undome, Haldir O Lorien" (Good evening, Haldir of Lorien)

"Can you not find rest, my prince?"

"Nay, I fear not"

"Is there anything you need?"

A small smile appeared on Legolas face. They were ever mindful of your needs the Galadhirm. Though he had never been to the realm of LothLorien, he had heard tales of the courteous of these elves, and these specific ones were no different.

"Again, nay Marchwarden. You have taken care of our needs wonderfully. I fear the darkness of Moria and the grief of Mithrandir's passing still weights heavily on my heart and mind."

At this Haldir slightly bowed his head. Though he had never been inside the realm of Moria, he had however met Mithrandir on a numerous of occasions, and on one occasions, long ago he had trallaved with the wizard. He enjoyed his company, he found him to be both wise and mysterious. He understood the grief that was affecting the prince's heart, as a similar grief was surrounding his.

"Tis a sad day when someone as great and wise as Mithrandir, can fall into shadow and darkness. A sign of our times I fear." Haldir replied.

Legolas did not reply to Haldir words for him new them to be true. The later part of the Third Age seemed covered in shadow.

A comfortable silence fell between the two elves. Which neither of them felt a need to fill it. Legolas closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh. Haldir looked at him. The fair elf was tired, which was untreatable and he needed rest badly.

"My Prince, perhaps you should lay down, you are very much wearied. There are a few more hours until we must continue and no more orcs shall cross our borders. So seek rest while you can."

Legolas smiled at the concern he heard in the Marchwarden's voice. For some reason he felt at easy with him.

"I believe I shall. I thank you for your company."

"It was my pleasure, my lord" with a slight nod of his head the Lorien elf was gone.

Legolas watched the Lorien elf retreat. After a while Legolas shook his head and smiled to himself and then laid himself down and sought elven dreams.

The walk to Caras Gladhorn took a day's travel and nothing on toward happen. Unless, the incident involving the blindfolding of the fellowship. However, that was quickly resolved when a messenger from the Lord and the Lady arrived stating that they all could go forward with out the blindfolds.

It was on the evening of the 17th of January that the company reached their destination. They spoke long with the Lord and the lady and afterwards they sought rest.

Haldir led them to their campsite, where food and water where waiting for them. Each of the fellowship was lost in their own thoughts, troubled by what the Lady said to them. None of them voiced what she spoke to them.

They bedded down for the night. Boromir layed his weapons down and left to find some solitude. Aragorn watched him go his brow furrowed slightly with worry. But he layer down his belongings and settled down next to Gimili, who had quickly layed down for the night,

The air had filled with elves singing.

**A Olorin i yaresse Olorin, who once was...**

** Mentaner i Numeherui…sent by the Lords of the West…  
**Legolas raised his head, his eyes scanning the trees. In his hands he held a jug, "**A lament for Gandalf." he whispered.  
"What do they say about him?" **Merry asked while glancing towards the trees. **  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." **replied Legolas, bowing his head slightly.

The elves voices continued to fill the air around them, continuing their song for Mithrandir. **  
Tirien i Romenori to guard the lands of the East…  
Maiarion i Oiosaila… wisest of all Maiar…  
Mana elye etevanne… what drove you to leave…  
Norie i melanelye? that which you loved?**

Legolas continued walking away from the Fellowship to sit quietly by himself. He found a great Mallorn and sat down next to it. From his new position he could still see his fellow companions. He observed Aragorn taking the same path as Boromir did a short time ago. Legolas sat back and observed the hobbits making their beds for that night, quietly speaking to each other. The dwarf had already done so and was quietly snoring away. A slight smiled appeared on his lips.

"They are an intriguing race are they not" said a voice from behind the elf prince.

Legolas turned around sharply, he did not hear the other approached and that surprised him. The voice belonged to Haldir. He stood directly behind Legolas observing the hobbits. Legolas looked up at the Lorien elf.

"Yes, they are."

Haldir tore his gaze away from the hobbits and focussed it on the elf prince that sat on the ground at his feet. This princeling had intrigued him. Neither said anything for a few minutes. They gazed at each other, not daring to break that gaze. It wasn't till Legolas felt uncomfortable that he tore his eyes away from Haldir's. Instead, his eyes focused on the ground beneath him. However, he still can feel Haldir's gaze upon him.

"Is there something you acquire, Haldir?"

"No, I just wished merely to say farewell"

Legolas turned his head to face Haldir's, with a look of puzzlement appearing on his fair face.

"I am travelling back to the borders to continue my watch. I am unsure when I shall return."

Legolas did not say anything, he watched as Haldir went down to his knees next to him.

"I wanted to say farewell before I left as I was unsure if I would see you again." Haldir declared.

Again, Legolas did not speak. He only watched as Haldir lifted one of hand and lightly stroke Legolas' cheek with his fingertips. Legolas closed his eyes when Haldir began to trace the outline of his jaw. He then felt fingers on his throat and travelling towards his collarbone where they stopped their journey. Legolas opened his eyes and looked into the deep blue ones of Haldir's.

"Namárië fair one". (Farewell).

With a small smile, Haldir got to his feet and walked away leaving a confused Legolas behind.

The Fellowship tarried in LothLorien for a few weeks. It was during this time that Legolas and Gimili friendship developed. No one was quite sure how this occurred, but one day Legolas invited the dwarf to accompany him during a walk, which he accepted. Thus a great friendship started to grow between the elf and the dwarf.

However, the day for their departure grew closer and the company began to get ready to continue their journey.

It was on that very morning, that Haldir appeared again. He was first noticed by a very pleased Frodo, who called out to him.

"_I have returned from the Northern Fences," said the Elf, "and I am sent to be your guide again."_

Haldir lead them to a clearing near to the River's edge. It was there, that the Lady bestowed upon them cloaks made by the hands of the Lady herself and her handmaidens. They were each given a gift as well. Merry and Pippin, both received Nolodorian daggers, whose blades have tasted much blood. Boromir was given a golden belt and to Aragorn a new sheath for his sword. Sam was gifted with elvish rope and a small wooden box that contain the seeds of a Lorien mallorn tree. To Gimili she gave three of her golden hairs and to Frodo the light of Eärendil's star. Legolas received a bow of the Galadhirm and a quiver of arrows.

They were then led the boats that waited for them. It was during this time Legolas found an opportunity to speak to Haldir while the company helped to pack the boats.

"Haldir"

"Yes my prince"

Words seen to have failed Legolas. He stood there looking at Haldir. After a few moments, Haldir smiled

"Is there something you require?"

"Yes. Haldir -" Once again Legolas paused.

Haldir quietly approached Legolas. He ran his fingers through Legolas golden hair, his thumbs caressed his cheek. Legolas returned the caressed. He lifted a timid hand and very lightly caressed Haldir's cheek. Haldir smiled at the touch. When Legolas fingers moved near to his mouth he turned his head slightly and captured them in a light kiss, which surprised Legolas. He quickly withdrew his hand and run his thumb along his fingertips staring at them. He turned back to Haldir, who took a step towards Legolas. He then began to tilt his head, towards Legolas, but when he heard Legolas' name being called out,

"I do believe that you are being called for."

"Yes. I better go, Haldir."

"Tenna' ento lye omenra" (Until next we meet)

"Tenna' san'" (Until then)

With one last gaze, Legolas turned a walked back towards the Fellowship.

A short while later he found himself sharing a boat with Gimili, with strange and confusing feelings in his heart.

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Note:**

A slow start but we can't go rushing it can we. Please R & R. Constructive criticisms will be welcomed.

Take Care x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1 **

**Authors Notes:**

Writing in **Bold** is taken from the film

Writing in _Italic_ is taken for the books

**Chapter 2 - Eye of the Storm **

Haldir watched as the elven boats boar their passengers away from the safety of LothLorien. A slight frown appeared on his brow, as he thought of the danger that lay ahead of them. He felt the other elves leave, but he did not move. His thoughts drifted back to the short time he spent with the Golden Prince. Ever since the first night that the Fellowship came to Lorien, Haldir was drawn to him. Yes, he found the elf highly attractive; he thought that since the moment he laid eyes upon the prince. But since that conversation on that first night, Haldir found he was losing himself, something that he had not felt in many a year. The Prince was intelligence, prideful, good hearted and a warrior, all qualities Haldir admired. But was the attraction returned, he was unsure. Legolas had not protested to any of Haldir touches but neither did he initiate any of them. However that did not mean anything, he could be unsure of the Marchwarden.

Time passed, yet Haldir remained by the flowing river. His eyes never left the path of the boat that carried Legolas in. His heart grew heavy with the thought that the fair elf could be travelling to his death, but they were a spark of hope deep down that he would lay his eyes on Legolas once more. A slight smile appeared on his handsome face, he turned and left the river, his grey cloak bellowing behind him.

It was a day after the fellowship left that Gandalf arrived in LothLorien. He arrived upon the Eagle Lord Gwaihir, but now was no longer Gandalf the Grey, he was Gandalf the White. The Lady Galadriel dressed him in elvish robes of white and long did he speak with the Lord and the Lady of the Wood. When his strength returned to him from fighting the Balroq he left the Golden Wood to seek out his companions.

It was Haldir that came to Gandalf to take him to the Lord and the Lady before he left. The walked in silent till they reached Galadriel and Celeborn's talan. Gandalf looked deep in Haldir's eyes. Haldir was confused but did not look away. After a few moments, Gandalf smiled and said,

"A descion of great importance may lie before if events continue on their path. But worry and fear not. Your heart will guide you. Remain true to it."

Gandalf smiled and left Haldir to ponder his words.

The Fellowship was broken. Boromir lay dead, pierced by black arrows. The brave hobbits Frodo and Sam were on the road to Mount. Doom. Merry and Pippin where taken captive by Orcs. However, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were on their trail, until they met up Éomer, the King of Rohan and his men. It was there, they received bad news. Éomer had informed them that they had come across the Orcs and had killed them all. Afterwards, burned their bodies. More importantly, they saw none but orcs. Éomer was kind enough to give them lend them two horses.

They travelled in the direction of the smoking carcases, where they discovered the Hobbits trail. It leads into Fangorn Forest. The same forest that Lord Celeborn had warned them against entering. 1

Night was falling, so the decision was made that they would camp a short distance from the battlefield. The night was a cold one. Gimli lit a small fire. The three companions sat around in silence. Each lost in his own thoughts.

Legolas' mind drifted back to a just over two weeks ago when the company was in the fair land of LothLorien and in particularly its Marchwarden.

He could still feel his touch upon his skin. His soft lips upon his finger tips. Even now he continued to rub his thumb along the tips of his fingers. Haldir was obviously attracted to him and was not afraid to act on this feeling. But what of his feelings towards Haldir? They were no denying he was very attractive. He was tall and muscular for an elf. He was a fierce warrior and a musician. He was noble, strong, prideful and arrogant.

Legolas could not deny how he felt when Haldir touched him or when he bent his head to kiss. He felt excitement, nervous and scared at the same time. He had never felt like that before but he had never met anyone like Haldir before. He did something to him, something he could not explain and it was not something he wanted to explain. He just wanted time to explore these feelings, but circumstances were against him. He could only hope that they would be time after the war had ended, if they win this war that is.

It was the next night the Mithrandir was returned to them. Gandalf the White, more powerful than before. It was in Fangorn Forest that the three hunters had discovered Gandalf and it was he that assured them the Merry and Pippin was in very safe hands.

So it now that the tree hunters and Gandalf were riding to Edoras, to aid King Théoden of Rohan.

"**Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown for Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong**." Gandalf explained to his three companions, once Edoras was in their sight.

They continued on to the Rohan city. They were permitted entrance in the city and they rode unaided to the Hall of Meduseld, where the King sat. They climbed the stairs that led to the entrance to the Hall. It was there that they met with three Rohan guards.

"**I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame by order of Grima Wormtongue." **One of the guards, Háma, spoke.

At Gandalf nod, they started to disarm and passed their weapons over to the guards.

"**Your staff." **

"**Oh, no. You would not part an old man from his walking stick? "Gandalf** **replied.**

By look that Háma gives in reply, left no doubt that the Rohan warrior did not believe him. But he still let them gain enter the Hall.

It was a few hours later, the occupants of Edoras and the three hunters found themselves travelling to Helms Deep, a Rohan fortress made of stone. Mithrandir had left, directly after the King had made this announcement, seeking Éomer and his men help. It was on the march to Helms Deep that they were attacked by orcs and wargs of Isenguard. The battle was short, but many were slain, including Aragorn, who had fallen of a cliff into a river below. However, his death was short lived. He arrived at Helms Deep with the news that 10,000 orcs and Uruk-hai were headed to this stone fortress.

This news did not encouraged the men, who themselves were old men and boys. The people of Rohan knew that there was no hope for this battle. They were not enough men to keep the enemy at bay. But they were at least one small hope for this battle. The Fortress of Helms Deep had never been breached. But despite this the men knew that they would not see morning.

The men took their positions along the stone wall. Now it was the waiting, waiting for the enemy to come.

However, a horn was heard. But it was no horn of the Dark Lord. A large group of soldiers were marching up the walkway and they were clearly not orcs.

A Rohan soldier called out "**Send for the King. Open the gates!"**

**The gates opened, and the warriors kept on marching. It was at the stairs were **Théoden stood that one of the warriors broke off. He was clad in gold armour and a deep red cloak. From his long silver hair and by the shape of his ears it was clear the he was an Elf. When he saw the King, he raised a closed fist to his chest and gave a slight bow.

Théoden stared in awe at the scene before him "**How is this possible?" **

"**I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together**." He paused for a short moment his eyes catching the entrance of Aragorn "**We come to honour that allegiance."**

On seeing Haldir, Aragorn and Legolas descended the stairs.

"**Mae govannen, Haldir! (Welcome Haldir!)" **Aragorn exclaimed, embracing a shocked Haldir.

"You are most welcome."

Then Legolas greets Haldir in a warriors embrace and moves to stand behind the Marchwarden. The small Elven Army turn as one and faces the King of Rohan.  
"**We are proud to fight along side men once more."**

Authors Notes

1 - 'Yet they should no go too far up that stream, nor risk becoming entangled in the Forest of Fangorn. This is a strange land, and is now little known.' Page 491 The Fellowship of the Ring, HarperCollins edition 2001

Sorry for the long update but this was difficult to write, I was having major problems. This chapter was just a build up for Chapter 3 (which hopefully be posted in a couple of weeks) where helms deep will take place.

Thanks to everyone who received, please do so again


End file.
